


Request 1

by Yandedoki_SOX



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: BBW, Belly Kink, F/F, F/M, Fat - Freeform, Fat fetish, Feeding, Feeding Kink, Multi, Stuffing, Weight Gain, belly stuffing, feedee, feeder, feederism, immobile, ssbbw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:00:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25165057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yandedoki_SOX/pseuds/Yandedoki_SOX
Summary: My first request from an Anon on /d/!
Kudos: 12





	Request 1

Wheezing can be heard from the bedroom from a labored, husky voice. With it, a duo of contrastingly light chirps fill the air with phrases like "Good piggy!" and "Just you wait till fifths, dear!". A bed creaks as a figure as large as itself fills it, her head down in a trough, gulping down a slurry of a sugary mixture as if it's air and she's drowning. Her gut bloats up against the sagging mattress more as every second passes.

Another, normal-sized girl on the side of her runs her dainty hands across the rolls and rolls of back fat, as if she were inspecting livestock, digging fingers in and grabbing at hundreds of pounds of what might be mistaken as a woman. "Keep this up, and we'll let you try and waddle over to the living room. We know how excited that gets you, sweetheart."

A man in front is pushing their gluttonous lover's face further into the trough, a smug grin plastered on his face. "If you'll still be able to walk by then, that is!" The ridiculously obese woman's gulping could be heard speeding up and her wheezing becomes more severe, excited about the prospect of struggling to move because of their own indulgent form.

Her flabby face is covered in the mixture from the trough, but not an ounce of shame can be seen, only pleasure. Ripples shake across her body caused from each deep swallow, long having forgone clothes as anything they'd wear would need to be bought from specialty stores, and be outgrown within a few weeks. The trough soon enough is emptied, and her partners smile to each other, going to either side of her massive rolls. Their arms dig under and then lift the almost formless obese fatty, the bed relieved from all the stress being removed from it. She stomps out of the bed with each lover side by side, supporting her , the room shaking with each step.


End file.
